Dark Wings
by Nuuoa
Summary: So one day when at last I lay down to rest, I will find him in fields of gold, and laughing as he strolls along the side of olden trees. But until then I will wait, until the day I fly to him on dark wings.


Authors note: I do still exist; I just have a mountain to climb before I find inspiration, as well as heartache. Unfortunately I still have another mountain to climb before I get into Awake in a Dream 2, and an update on The Cold Side of Heart. But this is going to be a one-shot that I felt completely inspired to do, by the awesome band 'Within Temptation'. I will be using one of their songs in this story, and I'll include it in the Disclaimer. I truly adore this piece; it is very powerful, and once again… sad. What else can you expect from me?

**I truly hope you enjoy this, and I want to thank everyone for sticking with this stick-in-the-mud, especially Demenior, who edited the beginning in all its greatness. P.S. REVIEW xD, Love, -Nuuoa Eclaire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, 'Dark Wings' by 'Within Temptation', and I do not own, 'Class of the Titans'.**

**Warnings: Character death, sacrifice, magic, and mushiness.**

**Full Summary: So what makes a holy savior? Is it how they give their time for the time of others? Fight back with their weapons when others are destroyed, or targeted? Or is it how they lay their weapons to their sides, letting a blade pierce their own heart, so that one day the ones who killed them will feel their own heart beating? ****When I prayed for strength, I thought of him, and I gave my love for him wings. So one day when at last I lay down to rest, I will find him in fields of gold, and laughing as he strolls along the side of olden trees. But until then I will wait, until the day I fly to him on dark wings. **

--

Dark Wings

--

I live amongst darkness, a dim light in the abyss. I can only see straight in front of me, the path I follow only clear underneath my feet. I never know when I'll fall. But I do not follow the rocky road alone; I have my friends keeping pace with me along the way. With his hand in mine I do not weaver, I do not falter. Together we are strong, and I fear nothing. Nothing, but nothing itself. And a question.

What makes a hero? Not the ones that take the glory in slaying the dragon, get the pretty girl, and then go ride off into the sunset. I mean the unknown, the protectors, the masked warriors. The ones that give you a hug when you can't see them, or carry you when you're asleep, and fight for you when you lie in oblivion. Can you truly name a pure protector, I don't think you can. They lay in the dark so that you can see the light. They hide their visage so you don't recognize them. And they touch you so lightly; you think it was the wind. Giving their own unsoiled life as a token above your own darkened soul.

So what makes a holy savior? Is it how they give their time for the time of others? Fight back with their weapons when others are destroyed, or targeted? Or is it how they lay their weapons to their sides, letting a blade pierce their own heart, so that one day the ones who killed them will feel their own heart beating?

I am one of these ageless protectors. And though eventually my body will grow old, my heart will live forever. I am mortal, with an immortal cause. My years blur by in blood, and tears of love, and hope.

So now you ask what makes me strong, makes me seek and stay towards the path? What makes me a hero? Well I can't answer that for you, only you can answer that question for yourself. All I can do is tell you my story. Unlike most stories I will start near the end, not the beginning. Because the beginning is in light, and you can't see the beauty of the light before you feel the darkness. And then end starts with a battle.

--

'_Why was I one of the chosen ones?  
Until the fight I could not see_

_The magic and the strength of my power_

_It was beyond my wildest dreams'_

The sky rolled in clouds of murky grays. The ground was dry, cracked, and barren. And I felt everything inch of the death around me with my whole self. I was a part of the ground as I stretched across the far off field. It was a field of suffering, the cries of the past deceased haunting my thoughts. It was the final battle.

Tainted with blood, I shook myself of the sweat that stung my eyes, and moved forward slowly. Cries pounded in my ears, tears of dirt ruining my rosy pale cheeks. The toxin in my lungs caused me to wheeze. The dim sunlight was soon blocked by a shadow. A giant stood before me, his immense size eclipsing the only hope I had. I couldn't give up now, not after everything.

"Hello, little girl," the giant loomed closer now as I bit my lip, the extra biter blood wasn't even noticeable. His dark skin sagged in front of his face, and his pointy teeth were short at the front, causing him to look like an over-grown cannibal. I wanted to hurt him. My eyes flashed.

"Back away," I clenched, I wanted to throw up.

"Not soo tough without your fiends," he rumbled. I, amused, amused him! That's really what I wanted.

"It's 'friends', not 'fiends'." I tried to raise myself, only to be slapped down. The pain was almost a part of me now as I yelped in pain. The grass was glossed in crimson.

"You wench! I will tear your eyes from your head, and feast on your heart." His yellow spits oozed down my face, the acid liquid boiling against my skin.

"You can never really have my heart! Take my body, my life, but live with this memory forever!" I yelled as I took my strength and wiped the saliva from my face. My toned arms collapsing underneath me. I was going to die, without defeating him. Without saving the ones I was sworn to protect.

"Hey, stupid!" The cry seemed to be moving towards me at an alarming rate, suddenly the ugly monster feel to the ground, a darting red bullet glancing his legs.

"Stay away from my friend!" The blur slowed down before me, kicking the male giant on the head with her small fists. His blood mixed with my own, unconscious corpse soaking into the ground.

"Are you okay, Theresa?" Yes, that was my name, I remember now.

"I think so," I tried to raise my numb legs; they were buzzing with the lack of blood.

"Take it easy, tiger." The woman's nickname for me made me smile lightly. I finally looked at her. Her normally quizzical smiling face was stern; a small cut ran down her face, along with a row of bruises. Her tanned skin looked pale, and her cropped fire hair sagged with sweat. I found myself just staring at her, trying to find strength to get up. Her short black tank top was dirty, and torn at the seem. I was surprised it hadn't fallen off her small muscular frame. Her green cargo pants were frayed, and covered in a dark blood… It looked like the huntress had become the hunted.

My best friend looked almost the same as she had five years ago; the first time I had met her. She had been so young, fiery, tempered, and innocent at the time. And now, she looked like a true scared warrior, blind to her surroundings, seeing only the hate. I hope after this she remains true, I thought.

Her hazel ash brown eyes dulled as she turned towards the gray sky, the sun dimming further.

"My mother always told me that when a sky rained it wept with you, for you, cleaned you…. But what does a dark lifeless sky mean? Only despair." I saw her give me her grimy hand, and I was jerked to my feat with surprising strength. I'm going to be sick, I thought as my innards screamed in agony. I tried not the let the stinging sensation in my vision take over me; I had to protect the people I loved. The world that was my home.

"That's why I fight, you know? For my mom," her pixie-like face glowed in her core, though the expression she wore was one of distance. I could feel it. I like to think that heroes are made up of many layers, the hidden part of them greater then the one seen by the eye. And in the end the people we were when we first came to New Olympia still remained, hidden under the layers we grew to protect ourselves as we saw and knew more. But our true selves still reside in our hearts, masked by the faces with which have taken on a life of their own. The girl that was my dearest friend was smiling. Atlanta was smiling. While the descendent of Atalanta wore nothing but a blank slate.

I wondered what I must look like to the others, my fellow companions in this fight to protect the world. The world in which we dwell but will never be a part of. I can remember what I used to look like. A rash, passionate girl of sixteen, with hair like red-golden waves, and emerald gems for eyes. I took each step with confident, with almost a teasing air, and I cared for everything. I wanted to know, and do everything. And I was clueless. But what have I become? What have I sacrificed in five years? My destiny is to protect the ones that cannot, from the evil in the form of the almighty Greek God. But I can't help but wonder if I've given up the things I want in the progress, to become something more. And I can name on thing, that's for sure. Those big coffee eyes. That's what Theresa gave up. I don't know if I even know this descendent of Theseus I have become. This savior of light.

"She would be proud," I ignored the throbbing in my head, as I mentally began to meditate, feeling the tendrils of my magic powers calming me. I couldn't heal myself; I needed my strength for the last stand, the one that was in our midst.

"Thanks," she almost smiled, "Theresa," she said my name almost as if she hadn't spoken it for a long while. As I thought about it, I realized that the name no longer belonged to the woman I had become. I was nameless, but I would hold onto it before I became hollow. I had too.

"We should find the others," Atlanta picked my broken nun-chucks off the ground, "Before Cronus does." The name caused my blood to chill.

"He isn't Cronus anymore. He isn't the god who brought a golden age, he has let the bitterness consume him, and evil demons possess his soul."

"I never thought we would say that about the man we used to fight," Atlanta looked tired, she sighed.

"I left Archie to come find you," my fellow warrior seemed to be savoring the taste of his name on her parted chapped lips, and then she regained control of the girl inside her.

"He'll be needing some backup, and so will Jay."

My heart lurched into my throat. The name plucked at my heartstrings, it beat loudly in my ears. I felt so alive. It hurt.

"Right," I stated diplomatically. I took a feeble step forward, noticing Atlanta begin to speed forward with unnatural agility.

"Atlanta!" I called out to her. She skidded to a halt. I quickly tied an extra cloth from my shirt around my arm wound.

"Promise me," the outer wall of my conscious crumbled slightly, "That when this is over, you'll be Atlanta, my dearest friend." She smiled near the corners of her mouth, but I barely saw this through the tears that tickled my eyes.

"I promise." And she was off. I trailed not far behind her. We entered the cave.

--

'_Dark wings they are descending  
See shadows gathering around  
One by one they are falling  
Every time they try to strike us down'_

I don't know how many I killed after that, but they didn't have souls. I couldn't imagine how loud the crush of their skulls would be in my nightmares if they had, had souls. Because anything that has a soul needs a chance to be saved, no matter how corrupt they've become. Cronus doesn't have a soul anymore. The Dark One's minions fell under the blows of Atlanta's mighty crossbow, as I took away the darkness that polluted them, causing them to shrivel and die. Without any light within them they became lifeless corpses… all they had, had was blackness, like Cronus's heart.

"Herry!" I heard a slightly feminine voice call from behind me. I swayed slightly as my gaze found a large muscular male smashing the few remaining giants against the mouth of the ominous cave.  
"What is it, Neil?" he called out gruffly, the last cry of the polar bear giant being cut off, as I took the last remaining darkness from his dead body into my hands and cast it out with magic. He's not truly alive, I repeated to myself. I barely saw Herry trudge over to where the former model used to be.

Neil was still extremely good-looking, almost too good-looking. His boyish good looks had turned into those of a god. With a perfect chiseled jaw, and golden locks made of sunlight. He was different, because as we buried pieces of ourselves, he lost his love of himself. Now he wasn't narcissistic, rather normal. That's what we had wanted, but now I wish we could take it back. It was what had made Neil… Neil.

It was the first time I had gotten a chance to really look at my friends in a long while. Herry looked much more rugged, like an over-used teddy bear. With his side-burns, and mangled brown hair some would think him to be violent. Why wouldn't they? With the muscles of his ancestor, Hercules, it was impossible not too, and the cuts caused from battle didn't help. He looked almost older then twenty. But I knew better.

Odie stood short next to Neil, his brown eyes wide in shock, a rare emotion. His neon glasses were chipped, and his hair was more mop-like then normal. His chocolate brown skin blended into the dry blood ridden ground beneath us, and he looked like he was about to be sick from the rancid smell. He didn't deserve this. He wasn't like the rest of us, younger, more logical, like Odysseus. I wouldn't wish his situation on anyone.

"Well, spit it out, Neil," a hooded figure lurked out of the dark, "we're waiting." I knew who it was before I looked, even though I was partially delirious. Archie's bright lavender hair was hidden underneath the dark hood, his stormy eyes shadowed. His dirtied gold ankle brace was the only sound in the usual silence that surrounded us. I could hear it clanging softly.

"Arc-" Atlanta cut herself off besides me, her face trying to remain unflustered, "You disappeared, I- we thought you'd been killed by one of the giants."

"Pheff," he shrugged his shoulders, letting the light catch the side of his wounded face, "It'll take more then that to bring me down. I focused my attention back on Atlanta. She had noticed his wound too.

She moved as fast as lightning to his side, trying not to look too interesting in the nasty gash that marked his pale face. I could see her resisting the urge to gently touch his wound, and that caused a wound to form in her heart, and in my own.

"Are you okay?" She crossed her slim arms, "I mean, you can still fight Cronus, right?"

You didn't need to be clairvoyant to feel Archie's hard exterior soften.

"Of course, I'm good," he sniffed haughtily. It hurt how much it reminded me of how he used to act all macho around Atlanta. Then I caught it. Their eyes. Speaking the words that their lips could not say, at least not yet. Until this was over. Atlanta, my friend, was alive, in Archie. And Archie was alive in her. For five years she had given up the same thing I had… Wait, where is he?

By 'he' of course I meant Jay, and if on cue it happened.

"We can't find Jay," Neil panted underneath his breath. It was a whisper, barely enough effort in it to stir the air in front of it. It knocked me off my feet, and it was as loud as a bulldozer.

"What are you talking about?" I barely heard Odie; my world was collapsing around me.

"He went onwards to find Cronus at the heart of the cave," Herry's muscles rippled in sweat, "But I have no idea where."

"I do," Cronus stepped from the shadows of sleek scarlet-coated stone. He was limping and crouched over his last remaining minions. His black and silver beard dripping.

Cronus's beak like nose snorted, and he pointed to us. If not touching someone had an effect, it would be this. For my hopes shrank and froze solid. Where are you Jay, my first tears poked my eyes.

"CHARGE!" It was Jay! I searched for him in the eternal darkness… but it was time for battle…

It was a dance. Quick paced, sure footed. A battle was a dance, and a deadly one I shared with Cronus for a moment, as well as passing onwards to his minions. They bowed to my feet in a rush of sticky red blood. I was queen of the dance floor. Ballet.

Atlanta's dance was so expressive and vivid, telling a story in her fluid motions. Her lithe limbs flew forward. She leaned back, with the perfect arch of her back, before kicking forward and landing in grace… to Archie's stormy eyes. His own fight hair only drawing him away for a moment. She was contemporary, and her story was of her partner's death.

Archie did the tango. On perfect cue like a trained master, and repetitive tactics, bringing himself closer to victory in every beat. Then, as if unexpectedly, his pale body burst into the air and did a whipped the enemy brown beast into shape… Literally.

Herry's was wilder. Ferocious. Like the tribal dances in an African village. He pounded the floor with his fists, his skin itching with desire. He pounded on the monster's heads liked drums.

Odie danced Jazz. His dark chocolate skin was beaded with sweat at the effort. Wielding his teaser-gun, he flapped his arms and legs, frantically looking for some way to escape, or make contact.

And Neil… did nothing…

He was the host of this livid dance show, and he DID look pretty. And use witty insults like: "Hey, ugly!"  
"Is that your face?"

And… "Geez, look here Mr. Grumpy pants!"

I weaved myself in and out of a cross position with my nun-chucks, lashing them out in a jittery whirl, cracking skulls. I did a pirouette closer to where I noticed a twenty-one-year-old Greek male waltzing with the devil.

It was the first that I had seen of him since the start of the battle… And boy, it was a look. I'm not ashamed to admit that he looked extremely sexy. A bad thought for the moment we were in, but still. I guess that Theresa had chosen to peek around the mask that confined her, if only for a moment.

Jay's brow was furrowed in concentration as he wrought his golden sword forward to Cronus, now laughing maniacally. Jay had a commanding and endearing presence, if somewhat worn. Dark eyes were still and calm. He had blocked the world away from around him. But he was still my world. Every inch of him. From his light brown hair, down to his tattered now crimson polo shirt… and every corner of his heart.

I moved away from my last enemy, my heart throbbed in need of him. Oh Gods, I thought in tears, why do feelings come up again?

"Jay!" His name brought pleasure to my tongue, and his beautiful shaped face snapped towards me as I used my reserved energy to push a magical barrier around him. I nodded, but I noticed him linger as our past selves were caught in a net, before breaking free… And straight into Cronus.

Careful, I thought desperately. All dances stopped on cue, and together, surrounded with putrid hairy bodies, we watched the finale.

I can't remember everything that happened then, for my heart danced with Jay, and I was alive again. He was winning... Impossible…

But anything was possible, because Cronus fell.

Too bad good things were hypocritical.

"It's over Cronus," Jay smiled his full-white teeth; it lit my world a blaze in the cold depths of the smelly cavern. The pain that still filled me left my body. Jay positioned his sword edge over the center of Cronus's heart, preparing for the final thrust that would end the worlds suffer. The Immortal demonic God was gasping… and then he laughed.

Insanity.

His liquid hate eyes met mine and a chocking hold grabbed me around my throat. Cronus had used the last remains of his power to take us hostage. I was anaphylactic, and wheezing against my lungs and saliva. I heard Atlanta gasp beside me, and realized we were all scratching at our throats desperately. It burned, and my pain returned.

"Drop your sword!" Cronus was a black mass before my blurred vision. I was a deer caught in headlights as I sought Jay, stern and livid in desperation.

"Or they all die!"

Cronus could've broken our necks then and there, but there was more to it now.

This was all about revenge.

--

'_Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe  
Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe'_

I watched as the blood-rimmed gold edging of the sword, I watched in fear as his traumatized masculine face dissolved. Coffee orbs were calm as they met mine, my own emerald struck his. They said this: Trap! His own eyes nodded… But… differently. Jay smiled.

What are you thinking, Jay? I thought in confusion, he wasn't supposed to look so… sure? I'm perfectly able to take care of myself… look after yourself. Please… Our message ended with reluctance, as Jay said one word.

"Sorry."

He let my magic barrier go.

I felt Cronus's demon spirit holding my neck. I gasped. I remembered! I know that look, I struggle. He's going to do something stupid. That's when I heard the sword hit the ground. It hit my heart, and sank it.

IDIOT!

Someone spoke my words, "Jay you-"

"Fool!" Cronus laughed manically, his gray black hair rose in adrenaline. Crimson eyes ready for the kill. The rancid smell of the newly dead rose before me. Taking the power he used to choke my neck, he pulled it forward into Jay's dropped sword and then…

"JAY!" Herry broke the silence.

"NOOO!!" Atlanta broke free of the magical confines as well.

Jay's eyes met mine once more. His golden brown locks eclipsing them for a moment. His polo shirt stained with flesh wounds. His perfect tanned body arched ready. He smiled. I needed to remember him. I needed to tell him-

Crack.

A godly gold sword burst from his chest. Our leader fell hollow to the floor, life leaking in one gush of energy. Cronus panted… It was over…

We had lost.

My thoughts were rambled as I frantically searched the past few seconds, trying to find something to support my false realities. He wasn't stabbed. Wasn't! I barely heard gasps of silent agony and rippling laughter surround me. Jay… Jay! Nothing, all I kept seeing was Jay, dropping his sword for us. For me. And a faint, but fatal crunch. I was going to vomit.

They say when you die you see your life flash before your eyes, but I don't remember his eyes taking on a faraway look. In that simple second that he died, our eyes had met one more time. And they had kissed… I was the one with a flashback. My olive eyes glazed over with past memories, before we had realized our true duties and fears. Ignorance is bliss.

I saw Jay with fresh new eyes of a restless girl, with the eyes of a star-struck fancy, with the eyes of a blossoming affection, with the eyes of love, and with my own eyes, a hidden warrior, turned away from her desires to fulfill duty. And each time I would see him smile, or do his rare chuckle- velvet and rich. Yet, it grew. Stronger, deeper… so deep I could drown.

When the first strike hits water it ripples and obscures the reflection.

"Jay!" Atlanta blurred slowly before me. It slowly dawned on me that I was on my knees shaking. I had never told him the truth.

"How?" Odie's voice barely in volume above the ferocious laughs. I recognized the sound of mirror breaking on stone.

"WHY?!" The pebbles shook from the tremor running through the ground; Herry.

"And seven heroes would stand in his way…" Archie, completely monotone. Blood red eyes swirled in victory, coming closer.

I stared and felt a sensation as everything flew by in slow motion. Then suddenly I awoke, as if from a dream. But my dreams were supposed to be happy. The bubble popped.

"Jay!" I cried into the air like a madwoman, face of a dying woman. What was this? Three years of hiding Theresa behind a mask, and the sword went straight through Jay and broke the face of Greek daughter of mortal flesh. What was this? This taste I had so long ago forgotten? Feelings? Yuck, I hated it! JAY! How? What is this? Anger. Agony. Fear. Pain. Sadness… Pure unrelenting… Death… and something else.

A cold large hand grabbed for me… and then… Power like nothing else sprouted from my unconscious rage, it was a swirling vortex of magical energy, knocking enemy and teammate alike. It was a mixture of invisible swirls of violet dust and sodden silver.

The gust enveloped me, and pushed all others to the side, only Jay's body remained slumped untouched in the corner. I was going to kill! Anyone, I just had to kill! The numbness in my body traveled to my brain. I was a monster of revenge, and the dry taste in my mouth was to be quenched. I was stronger than Cronus! I had to be… In death… and something else… Love.

The strike to my heartstrings was out of tune, and the lyre strung sharp… But, the melody was one to give me wings. The salty tears down my face grew thicker as I remembered something. His love.

"Theresa!" I heard Herry bellow beyond the bounds of his invisible air magic walls, the tornado carried it to me. I could feel Cronus pulling free.

"I have won you bitch!" Cronus salivated as drank the lust of his power, "Can't you see? Jay is dead! The world is mine! And-"

"Theresa finished him!" Atlanta was grabbing to Archie, her hair vivid through the fog, "Please!" She was crying into Archie's sleeve, for the first time in three years.

And it stopped, evaporated along with all the rotting bodies that had been. My porcelain feet struck glass. I understood something in that moment. The greatest love one can give is to lay down ones life for a friend. And the only real magic we need is love. You knew this, and loved me.

Why did I understand this? I'm not sure; maybe I had finally hit the climax. Because, like an angel of the sky, I grew wings.

"Theresa, what are you-"

Holy light poured from my heart, and his love carried me forward like an angelic dove. The transparent wings spanned all of ten-feet long, and filled the dank cave. They flowed from behind my shoulder blades. My tears fell to the floor like diamonds, and Cronus was blind to the lights of heaven. His cries matched those of a thousand deaths. It shook the earth with such force that the cave threatened collapsed around us. My teammates clung to each other and pulled their ears shut in terror.

Cronus fell into the stone floor, groaning was his soul died in a fiery pit, and was consumed by his very portal.

Your love, I thought as I flew towards him, is brighter than darkness.

And so, Cronus died, and I flew. He was absorbed into my wings. I was barely able to see the naked light burn out around us. My wings became pitch black.

--

'_As they took your soul away  
The night turned into the day  
Blinded by your rays of life  
Give us the strength we needed'_

My heavy dark wings flapped, and my heart flew. Love. The sky. Joy. Sadness. I saw the sky. Night falling behind the hills, vanquished by the stars shapes of heroes. I heard the song of morning birds. I felt his touch. I was Theresa!

I heard their voices, fading away… And they watched me dance with the wind, and left with heavy steps. I descended. Odie, Neil, Herry…

"We should probably… go." The uncertain awkward tone was probably Archie's.

"One minute…" That was Atlanta. I could feel Archie blush involuntarily. Yes, he was once again Archie.

"Fine, but be quick…" Archie, I vaguely noted, was playing with the lace around his hood.

I floated gently to the floor, barely touching the ground; my head still in the sky.

"Theresa?" Atlanta's gentle voice caressed my ears, sobbing slightly. I didn't even look back; I only searched the horizon of brimstone gold, bleeding his blood in the clouds.

My wings slowly left me as I let the sun bask me in a deadly light, feeling the wind breathe into me, and push my tears into my glowing orange hair. Eyes closed I brought my hands forward to catch the dancing sun, that would rise once more, because of his sacrifice. I bathed in a beginning. I basked in his love. It was euphoria.

Tears dried as I looked back once more on struggle, and I looked into the abyss behind Atlanta's small silhouette.

The harder the climb of darkness, and the longer the path, the better it feels when you get there. I only wish you could've made it to the top with me. If you could only see the view… But maybe you can. I still hold onto your hand.

I took a step forward. Atlanta moved. I took another. The journey was nearing completion. I ended it as Theresa. I bent down to him and gazed lovingly at Jay's handsome face. So calm, and peaceful. I kissed his cold cheek with raw lips, and uttered two words before taking his memories with me. Atlanta seemed perplexed as I got up… But…

I could've sworn I saw him smile.

Echoes, moving around the chamber, captured my words. Retelling the same words in an anonymous story for the rest of eternity. Residing in all hearts. Imprinted in the birth of every soul.

Love.

"Thank you."

--

So now I reside in the light, my friends beside me in the eternal bliss. And though the world still holds shadows, I will continue to fight. I will fight for him. And one day I wish to see his face again, and then I shall tell him. When I prayed for strength, I thought of him, and I gave my love for him wings. So on that day when I at last I lay down to rest, I will find him in fields of gold, laughing as he strolls along the side of olden trees. But until then I will wait, until the day I fly to him on dark wings.

The End 


End file.
